QUE NO PUEDA RESPIRAR
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: era el momento, después de la cacería le confesaría su amor.  Un relato de cumpleaños para el deslumbrante Anthony.


**QUE NO PUEDA RESPIRAR **

Por Mimicat

(Copyright: Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuki, Yumiko Igarashi y de TOEI Animation 1976.)

Un nuevo día estaba por despuntar, el alba estaba tan cerca, la oscuridad de la noche era aún dueña absoluta del paisaje.

El otoño nunca fue una de sus estaciones favoritas, la caída de las hojas le traían tristes recuerdos. Sería que los vientos del otoño que arrancaban las hojas doradas de los árboles se encargaban también de las rosas del jardín.

Entendía muy bien que los ciclos en la vida deben cerrarse en el momento preciso, ni antes, ni después. Pero a pesar de saberlo y entenderlo, una inexplicable nostalgia le inundaba el corazón en otoño.

Pero ese sería un día distinto, ese era el día esperado, ese día se lo haría saber.

Había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño, el loco palpitar del corazón dentro de su pecho se lo impidió hasta muy avanzada la madrugada. No podía evitarlo, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía claramente su imagen, su adorada imagen… y en la oscuridad de su habitación pensaba qué decirle al día siguiente ¿Cómo lo haría? Mmm… buena pregunta.

Ensayó en voz baja qué decir, la entonación, escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras.

Arghhh! –se sorprendió diciendo y ocultando el rostro sonrojado en la almohada.

¡Es tan difícil!

Claro que en la cabeza había ya armado el discurso a decir pero… al escucharse a sí mismo en cada uno de sus ensayos, ¡la cosa era diferente!

Hasta la versión más "pulida" que había pensado sonaba tan "simple" cuando le ponía voz.

Las palabras carecían de la esencia necesaria para describir sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo explicarle que al verla bajar las escaleras por las mañanas le quitaba el aliento? ¿Cómo decirle que sus manos se le humedecían por el nerviosismo de tenerla cerca? ¿Cómo poner en palabras, el calor que subía desde su corazón sonrojando sus mejillas? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que le provocaba perder la mirada en el vacío pensando en ella, provocándole más de una llamada de atención de su tutor al no terminar sus deberes a tiempo?

¿Cómo expresar las sensaciones que llenaban cada parte de su cuerpo, que las rodillas perdieran fortaleza cuando le rozaba la mano "por casualidad"? ¿El cosquilleo en el estómago? ¿El rápido palpitar de su corazón? ¿La sensación de sed que le invadía al posar los ojos en sus labios? ¿El sentimiento fugaz de animadversión cuando alguno de sus primos estaba cerca de ella?

No… no existen las palabras, cuando menos no las estudiadas, así que cansado decidió dejar hablar a su corazón. Esta decisión era la correcta pues una grata sensación de paz le inundó el corazón, calmando su loca carrera, permitiéndole por fin conciliar el sueño.

Se vistió con rapidez, cuidando hasta el último detalle de su atuendo, era muy importante que estuviera "impecable" era una orden de la tía abuela.

Para la presentación de Candy la tía abuela había elegido una vieja costumbre familiar "la caza de la zorra", no era algo que Anthony disfrutara mucho, pues siempre le había parecido una verdadera barbarie, el acorralar a un pobre animal para darle muerte después de haberla aterrorizado por horas al ser seguida por una jauría implacable y varias decenas de hombres gritando a voz en cuello. El cuerpo inerte del animal serviría sólo como trofeo para aquel que le diera muerte, nada más, en una pelea por demás desigual.

Pero según la tía, era una actividad digna de la realeza y aunque estaban en América, su linaje noble escocés enorgullecía enormemente a la Tía Abuela. Así que los Andrew eran eso sin duda , lo más parecido a una familia real de América. Así, que todos los parientes lejanos y cercanos se sentían verdaderamente honrados de ser convidados a participar de esta tradición tan europea, tan… "noble".

De esa manera la presentación sería todo un acontecimiento para la sociedad de Chicago.

Él estaba listo, dio una última mirada al espejo de su habitación antes de salir, salió al pasillo, su primer impulso fue ir al otro lado del pasillo y tocar en su puerta para escoltarla a la planta baja pero… la tía Abuela los quería reunir a los tres en el saloncito de té para darles las últimas instrucciones con respecto a el evento y el llegar tarde no estaba a discusión. Se dirigió a la planta baja, Archie y Stear ya estaban abajo.

Recibieron las instrucciones pertinentes y esperaron al pie de la gran escalera, él sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron cuando ella apareció en la escalera, ataviada con el traje de cacería, usando la tradicional boina, vistiendo por vez primera el tartán de los Andrew

Contuvo la respiración, al notar que ella lo miraba a los ojos mientras bajaba la escalera con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ¡le sonreía a él solamente! Estaba seguro de ello, era a él a quién regalaba esas miradas cargadas de cariño, si… sólo para él.

Hacía sólo unos días atrás le había confesado que le gustaba, después que él sin poder evitarlo había externado los celos que lo carcomían por dentro al pensar que alguno de los Andrew, y no él, ocupaban un lugar en su corazón, y que él sólo le agradaba porque se parecía a "su príncipe", no puedo evitarlo, tenía que decírselo, no podía seguir fingiendo que eso no importaba. Ella le dijo las palabras necesarias para abrir las compuertas de su corazón para dejar salir el caudal de sentimientos que le llenaban el corazón.

-"Tú me gustas porque eres Anthony" –fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer corriendo por el jardín-

Él simplemente se quedó estático, sorprendido ante aquella confesión, no se atrevió a salir tras ella y tampoco le confesó nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora, al verla bajar por las escaleras, como la princesa que era, no lo dudó más, ese era el día para confesarle todo, para comenzar a cortejarla abiertamente, aunque sabía que eran muy jóvenes aún y que la vida podía dar muchas vueltas, pero era necesario… era necesario. Lo haría al terminar la cacería.

El viento agitaba sus cabellos, podía sentir en su rostro la fresca mañana, a galope era todo tan diferente. Loa lebreles olfateaban, el corno sonaba, la expectativa de los participantes podía palparse.

Del grupo principal se separaron dos jinetes, ambos cabalgaban con algarabía producto de compartir esos momentos y no por la cacería. Recorrían la propiedad con el corazón rebosante, llenos de vida.

Llegaron hasta una bifurcación, Él se detuvo en seco, podía escucharse el murmullo de la jauría por un lado, la zorra estaba cerca. El otro sendero llevaba hasta la colina de Pony que no estaba lejos de ahí. ¿Qué camino tomar? Si seguía a su razón debía ir al encuentro de la presa, pero si seguía a su corazón… tomaría el otro camino.

No lo dudó ni un segundo, cuando ella llegó a su lado supo qué camino tomar.

¡Sígueme! –le indicó con seguridad-

Ella le siguió gustosa. Él cabalgó a toda velocidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello, ella conocía el camino, lo había caminado tantas veces. Cuando por fin le dio alcance estaban en la cima de la colina.

Él desmontó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla, Anthony sintió un choque eléctrico al contacto de su mano, logró tomarla de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar, este movimiento hizo que su sonrojo de hiciera más furioso, coloreando sus mejillas con un rubor delicioso.

Estaban a la sombra del Padre árbol, era la primera vez que estaban juntos en ese lugar, Candy suspiró al tocar la rugosa superficie del tronco del árbol. Él simplemente la miraba… cada movimiento era para él algo nuevo.

Sintió nuevamente el rápido latir de su corazón, el nerviosismo, el hueco en el estómago, el sudor de sus palmas, ella se había sentado con la espalda descansando en el tronco, miraba el horizonte. Anthony observaba su perfil, tan fino, el sedoso y rubio cabello a penas agitado por el viento, trataba de adivinar cuáles eran sus pensamientos. ¿Estaría tan nerviosa como él? ¿Tendría ese mismo hueco en el estómago por su cercanía?

Estaban en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra hasta que él por fin se decidió.

Una melodía conocida resonaba en sus oídos a lo lejos, él sin pensarlo, en un acto reflejo le extendió la mano.

¿Quieres bailar? –le preguntó entre sonrisas-

Encantada –respondió ella-

Ella le tendió la mano, él la tomó con delicadeza, Anthony estrechó la cintura de la chica acercándola. El bailar había sido la única manera en la cual se habían podido acercar. Por alguna razón Candy se transportó a la primera vez que se sintió estrechada moviéndose al compás de la música dejándose guiar en un rítmico vals. La forma en que Anthony la guiaba le era familiar, pero la mirada era distinta, el chico que la estrechaba era parecido al Anthony con el cuál bailó por primera vez. Ahora a la distancia el Anthony que la estrechaba en esos momentos le inspiraba otras cosas diferentes pero igual de intensas, ella ya no se sentía confundida, en su corazón sabía cuánto le gustaba Anthony, cuánto le quería... 

_**Abrazame fuerte, que no pueda respirar. Tengo miedo de que un día ya no quieras bailar conmigo… nunca más.**_

_****_En ese momento ella ya no pudo más y se refugió en los brazos del joven, con las manos en el pecho del rubio, él le correspondió con las manos en la esbelta espalda de la rubia que suspiraba con los ojos cerrados sonriendo tímidamente ante su cercanía. Él sólo atinaba a acariciar la rubia cabeza con infinita ternura al tiempo que ocultaba el rostro en los rizos dorados, suspirando por sentirla cerca, por tenerla en estrecho abrazo protector; porque eso era exactamente lo que haría: protegerla.

Después de unos minutos en los cuales dejó que su cuerpo y sus manos se acostumbraran uno al otro, levantó con ternura el pecoso rostro con un movimiento de su mano en la barbilla de la rubia. Miro detenidamente el rostro sonrojado de la chica que le quitaba el sueño, aquéllos ojos siempre tan vivaces, que muchas veces había visto enrojecidos por el llanto, pero aún así le resultaban tan hermosos. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, amaba la verde mirada que en ese momento lo veían con una luz nueva. Miró con detenimiento la nariz respingada, las pecas que adornaban su blanca tez, los rojos labios que le habían quitado el sueño más de una noche.

Con tierno gesto apartó algunos rizos insolentes que cubrían parte de su frente para colocarlos con ternura tras de la oreja, llevando sus dedos a la mejilla acariciándola con devoción. Ella pudo ver en los azules ojos una luz diferente a la acostumbrada, él la miraba con ternura, ambos en silencio dejaban ver sentimientos nuevos para ellos. Él siempre tierno, siempre dispuesto a estar con ella, a defenderla cuando era necesario, tan varonil y fuerte. Ese mismo chico estaba mostrándole un rostro nuevo que seguramente era parte arraigada de su personalidad, misma que no dejaba ver a nadie sino hasta ahora: el chico enamorado.

_**Abrazame fuerte, que no pueda respirar. Tengo miedo de que un día ya no quiera bailar conmigo… nunca más.**_

Anthony sintió cada parte de su ser estremecerse ante la cercanía de Candy, el baile venía de adentro, de muy a dentro de su corazón. Él soñaba con este momento, tal vez desde siempre, soñaba con sentirse así, estrechado, con la cabeza rubia en su pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón. Y tal vez desde siempre supo que sería ella el objeto en el cuál depositaría todo el amor que podría ser capaz de sentir algún día.

Será por eso que en ese momento deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se detuviera, que todo a su alrededor desapareciera y que sólo ellos existieran en el mundo. Que así en estrecho abrazo pudieran pasar sus días sólo sintiendo la calidez de su mejilla, su respirar acompasado, el latir sincronizado de su corazón.

Él sabía que había nacido para ella, sólo para ella, para tenerla entre sus brazos, compartiendo cariño, ternura, perfume y… besos. Sonrió levemente ante la simple idea de besarla, los folículos de su piel reaccionaron ante la idea.

La estrechó con más fuerza y las femeninas manos se deslizaron de su pecho hasta su cintura, haciendo nula la distancia entre los dos. Anthony deseaba quedarse así, encerrado entre sus brazos, fundido en eterno abrazo confundiéndose en uno sólo.

El amor que él sentía era tan grande, tan sincero y sentido que no podía contenerlo dentro de su cuerpo, debía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, el universo entero debía saber de la alegría que inundaba en su corazón. Debían enterarse que después de mucho tiempo, desde la muerte de su madre, se sentía feliz por fin.

Pero… antes que el mundo, ella debía saberlo.

Candy Yo… debo decirte algo –dijo susurrando al oído de la rubia-

Dime Anthony –respondió ella con un hilo de voz-

Yo… tú… tú me gustas mucho Candy, mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi.

Ella se apartó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, mientras él hablaba. El chico guardó silencio por un momento perdiéndose nuevamente en los ojos de esta pequeña llorona que quería con todo el corazón.

Cuando te enviaron a México y no te alcancé, sentí una angustia que llenaba mi pecho, no sé cómo explicarlo… simplemente me sentí desesperado. Quise alcanzarte a como diera lugar, para liberarte de una vez por todas del dolor que se había incrustado en tu vida, podía haber cambiado de lugar contigo, o más bien me habría ido contigo para enfrentar lo que viniera juntos. Entonces cuándo te vi llegar al portal de las rosas, al verte corriendo hacia a mí con los brazos abiertos para abrazarnos por fin, lo supe Candy.

¿Qué Anthony? –preguntó la chica-

Que… que te quiero Candy, que te tengo metida aquí adentro, muy adentro –Dijo el rubio mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre su corazón- Aquí vives Candy desde siempre y para siempre.

¡Anthony! –respondió la jovencita abrumada ante la confesión-

Sé que somos muy jóvenes Candy y que tal vez pensarás que estoy loco, que nada tenemos asegurado, y el futuro menos que nada, pero quiero que me aceptes Candy, ¿Aceptarías mi cariño? ¿Me permitirías quererte con todo el corazón por el resto de mi vida? ¿Me harías el honor de permitirme cortejarte Candy?

Anthony… yo… -dijo turbada la joven, antes de guardar silencio-

Él sintió que el piso se abría bajo sus pies, ¿Sería que ella no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Sería que se había precipitado? ¿Qué no era correspondido en su arrebato?

El chico cerró los ojos temblando e hizo menos estrecho el abrazo pensando que ella se liberaría de entre sus brazos. Fue en ese momento que se sintió estrechado con mayor fuerza de la cintura. Y escuchó

Anthony… yo también te quiero, te quiero desde siempre, por cada cosa que has hecho por mi, por cada tarde que me diste desde que nos conocimos, por cada una de las sonrisas que me regalaste. Te quiero porque no te importó mi origen, porque has sido tú aquel que me regaló un cumpleaños. Porque eres tú y siempre serás tú el que viva en mi corazón.

_**Abrazame fuerte, que no pueda respirar. Tengo miedo de que un día ya no quieras bailar conmigo… nunca más.**_

El chico buscó la verde mirada, sonrió levemente al verse reflejado en los ojos que adoraba con todo el corazón. Posó la vista en los rojos labios de la rubia, tomó el mentón de la chiquilla y se acercó un poco más a ella.

Sintió su cálido aliento, el sutíl aroma a rosas que desprendía de su pelo, ella percibió el mentolado aliento del chico tan cerca a ella y sin proponérselo entrecerró los ojos.

Anthony notó cómo ella no ponía resistencia ante su atrevimiento y simplemente cerró la distancia entre ambos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir correr una misteriosa energía parecida a la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo desde la coronilla, hasta la planta de sus pies. Sus labios depositaron una pequeña caricia, podía sentir los dulces y cálidos labios de ella. Él, inclinado hasta su altura, la estrechaba por los hombros, ella con las manos en su cintura. Ambos inexpertos, ambos adolescentes; él sólo un par de años mayor que ella, ella sólo correspondió permitiéndole a él dejar ese beso en su boca. Su intercambio era inocente, con una ternura infinita, su abrazo era estrecho, pero a la vez tímido, ausente de malicia. Los dos se entregaban a la caricia, descubriendo juntos esta nueva experiencia, sus jóvenes mentes estaban bajo la influencia del amor, la ternura y el ensueño. Para ambos era sin duda su primer beso de amor.

Si se pudiera congelar el tiempo, este sería el momento preciso para hacerlo, teniéndola cerca, así… con alientos confundidos, hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que no pueda respirar.

Al separarse se vieron a los ojos, él se perdió por completo en la mirada esmeralda que lo veía con una mezcla de vergüenza, sorpresa, ternura y comprensión.

El sonido lejano del corno de caza los sacó de su ensueño.

La cacería terminó, todos regresan a casa

¿Si? ¿Tan pronto?

Si tan pronto… debemos irnos, la tía abuela seguro me retará por haberte tenido alejada del evento por tanto tiempo –comentó serio. Pero… no me importa, ¡volvería a hacerlo! –dijo por fin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La liberó del abrazo, y tomó su mano encaminándose hasta los caballos, se detuvo frente al caballo de Candy para ayudarla a subir y travieso deposito en los rojos labios un último y fugaz beso.

Y así juntos se encaminaron a casa, ella la certeza de sentirse amada, él con renovados bríos para amarla por siempre hasta que ya no pueda respirar.

Fin

Cursivas: Fragmento de la canción "el marido de la peluquera" de Pedro Guerra

De mi escritorio:

Un regalo para el dulce Anthony… el deslumbrante Anthony.

Cualquier comentario es un regalo para mi, muchas gracias.


End file.
